


Destiel High school AU

by Sammygirlspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: When Dean accidentally comes out during football practice he doesn't expect to end up with exactly what he wanted.





	Destiel High school AU

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting for a long time. I have been really busy with work. I will try to post more often. I am working on a destiel and sabriel fic, but in the meantime have some high school Destiel.

Dean slid a pair of tight jeans onto his hips and looked in the mirror. He gave his reflection a frown and turned to his twelve year old brother.  
“I look gay.” Dean said.  
“You are gay.” Sam responded, not looking up at the sixteen year old.  
“Yeah, but no one at school knows that.” Dean said as he sat on his bed.  
“Yet, here you are trying on outfit after outfit because you want to impress the cheer captain, who happens to be the hottest nerd in the school.” Sam said finally looking up at his brother. Dean sighed and leaned back on the bed, his mind on Castiel. “Look, just dress the way you normally do, if he doesn’t like you either he’s straight or he’s stupid.”  
“But…” Sam cut him off.  
“Why are you trying to impress him anyway? I thought you didn’t want anyone to know you’re gay.”  
“Because he’s hot and I’m tired of people asking me why I don’t date.” Dean replied.   
“Then come out, you’ll have every gay guy in the school asking you out.” Sam said. “Why am I giving you relationship advice. You’re the older brother you should be giving me advice.”  
“Because you’re a nerd and you’ve read relationship self help books.” Dean teased.  
“Jerk.” Sam muttered grabbing his book off the desk and standing.  
“Bitch.” Dean retorted automatically. “Go get dressed so I can take your nerdy ass to school.”  
“You get dressed. You’ve been fussing over clothes for an hour.” Sam said. The twelve year old stepped over to their shared closet and found a shirt and his jacket before moving to his dresser for a pair of jeans. Dean watched his brother for a moment before he peeled off the tight jeans and pulled on the worn jeans he’d worn to work the day before and a black t-shirt. Downstairs he found his boots and his leather jacket.  
“Dean I put your football uniform in the entry.” Mary called from the kitchen.   
“Thanks mom.” Dean said. “Did the grass stains come out? Coach wasn’t impressed by the amount of stains on my pants.”  
“Yes, they’re white again.” Mary said.  
“Hey mom, did Dad leave already.” Sam asked as he plopped down on a bar stool in the kitchen. Mary turned to her youngest with a plate of turkey bacon.  
“He left about an hour ago.” Mary said.   
“Shit.” Sam muttered.  
“Samuel!” Mary chastised. Sam blushed bright red and Dean laughed loudly at his brothers slip up. They were usually pretty good at not swearing around their mom. They both had potty mouths; learned from John himself.  
“Sorry mom. Did Dad get my backpack out of the truck before he left?” Sam asked.  
“No, but if you boys leave now, Dean should have time to stop at the shop so you can get it.” Mary said. Dean nodded and grabbed bacon off a different plate, avoiding the turkey bacon in front of his health nut brother.  
“Let’s go bitch.” Dean said. “I can’t be late again. Coach will bench me for the next game.” Sam hopped off his barstool, kissed his mom and followed Dean out to the crappy Honda Dean drove. Dean turned on the car, listening the engine moan and creak before it started up. “I really need to get baby finished.” Dean pulled out of the driveway, keeping his speed under forty, knowing that if he tried to go above that the car would either stall or he’d lose control of the steering. The shop was about a mile away from their house and didn’t take long to get there. Dean pulled into the gravel parking lot and the Honda sputtered and died. Dean turned the key, trying to get it to restart. The engine whirred and whined before going silent.  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled, slamming his fist on the steering wheel.  
“Sounds like yer starter died again.” Bobby, their uncle, said. Dean looked up at the older man and nodded.  
“Yeah, but I can’t wait for it to be fixed. I can’t be late again.” Dean said.  
“Yer daddy just finished the Impala. I’ll go ask him if you can take it.” Bobby said.  
“Dad finished baby?” Dean asked, excitedly. He climbed out of his beater car and followed Bobby into the shop. Sitting in the middle of the otherwise empty shop was his beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean grinned at the sight of the beast of a car. “Dad the Honda died, can I take baby?”  
“Yeah, I was gonna bring her home today, but since you’re here go ahead and take her.” John said. He wiped his oily hands on his coveralls before reaching into his pocket and tossing the keys to his oldest. “I’ll have Bobby pull the Honda into the scrap yard. You can pull it apart on Saturday and find all the good parts.” Dean grinned and slid into the drivers seat of the Impala. He turned the car on, feeling the engine roar to life under his feet. He grabbed the box of tapes under the passenger seat and popped Def Leopard into the tape deck, cranking up as high as he could.  
“Boy you blow those speakers and I’ll kick yer ass!” John yelled over the music. Dean turned it down and apologized to his dad. “Now git yer ass to school before you’re late.”  
“C-mon Sammy.” Dean called. Sam hurried out of the office, where he’d no doubt been talking to the secretary. Dean dropped Sam off at the junior high before driving to the high school. He pulled into the parking lot, grinning as everyone turned at the sound of the engine. Benny, his best friend was standing by the door when he spotted the car and he chased it down, meeting Dean in the parking lot.  
“I didn’t think she was done.” Benny said.  
“My dad finished her this morning. I had to take Sam to the shop to grab his backpack and my Honda died, so dad let me bring baby.” Dean exclaimed.  
“We have to joy ride after practice today!” Benny yelled, his eyes glued to the car.

Football Practice after school  
Dean tied his cleats and followed the rest of the team out to the field. Coach Roche was standing at the end of the field talking to Castiel and Dean’s heart began to pound. The team walked down to the end of the field, lining up to wait for instructions.  
“Dean, you start them off with warm ups. I have to speak with Coach Smith.” Coach Roche said. Dean turned the other boys.  
“You heard coach. We’re gonna start off with laps and I wanna see some hustle out there!” Dean yelled. The team ran four laps around the field before Dean called for water break and told them to do push ups.  
Castiel  
Castiel watched the Varsity Team run laps around the field. His eyes kept straying to the captain, Dean Winchester. Dean was the school heart throb, but seemed so untouchable. He’d never had a girlfriend that Castiel knew of or a boyfriend. He didn’t even know which way the teen swung.  
“You’re staring at Dean’s ass again.” Jo said. Castiel turned to the petite blonde, his cheeks heating up.  
“I can’t help it. He looks good in his football pants.” Castiel admitted.   
“Why don’t you talk to him. If he’s not gay then you have a new friend.” Jo said. Castiel stared at the girl with wide eyes.  
“I can’t just walk up to Dean Winchester and talk to him.” Castiel exclaimed.  
“Why not?” Jo asked.  
“Because I’m a nerd and Dean is the most popular guy in school.” Castiel said. Jo rolled her eyes and turned away from her hopeless friend. Castiel turned back to the team and his heart leapt to his throat. Dean had taken off his shirt and his muscled chest was glistening with sweat. Castiel unconsciously licked his lips, wishing he was licking that sweat off of him.  
“Novak, pay attention!” Coach Smith yelled. Castiel turned to the cheer coach, putting Dean out of his mind as best as he could.  
Dean  
Dean pushed himself to his feet when the coach called for practice throws. Dean paired off with Benny, but he was having a hard time focusing as Castiel started up his routine with Jo, lifting her above his head.  
“Winchester, you’re having trouble throwing straight!” Coach Roche yelled.  
“I’m also having trouble being straight.” Dean replied without thinking. He quickly realized what he said when everyone around him went silent. He’d just come out to the entire team and the cheerleaders. His cheeks got warm as a blush rose. His eyes drifted to the coach who was shaking his head.  
“Just throw the ball Dean.” Coach Roche said, turning to another pair that was struggling with catching correctly. Dean turned back to Benny who was grinning at his best friend.  
“What?” Dean asked nervously.  
“I knew it!” Benny exclaimed. “I knew you were gay.” Dean raised an eyebrow, but didn’t respond. “You can’t be in the same area as Castiel Novak without eying the guys ass.”  
“Why didn’t you say something?” Dean hissed.  
“I didn’t know if you knew you were gay. I thought maybe you were still trying to figure it out.” Benny replied.  
“I figured it out in junior high.” Dean said.  
“That explains why you never dated anyone.” Benny said. “How come you didn’t tell me?”   
“I was afraid of the way you’d treat me if you found out.” Dean said truthfully.  
“Dude, being gay isn’t going to change who you are. We’ve been best friends since we were three, I’m not going to suddenly ditch just because you like dick.” Benny said. Dean shrugged.  
“Yeah, but now the whole team knows too.” Dean said.  
“And if they have a problem with you, they can deal with me. You’re still the same badass Dean Winchester, you just like dick and that’s your choice not anyone else’s.” Benny said. Dean smiled at his friend and threw the football to him.  
“Thanks Benny.” Dean said.  
Castiel   
“I’m also having trouble being straight!” Castiel heard Dean yell. Castiel turned to the football captain and watched as his cheeks immediately turned pink with blush. Castiel’s cock twitch in his shorts and he had to turn away from the teen in an attempt to keep his cock in control.  
“Castiel, that is your chance. Winchester is gay, talk to him.” Jo said.  
“And say what exactly?” Castiel asked. “Hey I overheard you accidently come out to the whole football team, wanna suck my dick?” Jo giggled, it wasn’t very often that Castiel was crude so it was funny when he was.  
“Ask him on a date.” Jo said. Castiel turned to Jo, once again with wide eyes.  
“I can’t. I’m too scared.” Castiel muttered.  
Dean  
Dean sat in his car, mentally killing himself for his slip up earlier that day. He knew that he now had to come out to his parents before someone from the school said anything. The passenger door opened and Sam slid into the seat.  
“I heard you came out at school today.” Sam said quietly.  
“It just kind of slipped out. I was joking with the coach and it just came out.” Dean muttered.  
“Mrs. Ramone called and told mom.” Sam said. Mrs. Ramone lived next to the Winchesters, her family was very religious and her youngest played football with Dean.  
“I’m sure she had a lot to say about it.” Dean said. “I’m pretty sure she see’s me as an abomination now. Here to corrupt her perfect little boy.”  
“You’re going to corrupt him?” Sam scoffed. “Doesn’t he smoke pot behind the portables?”  
“Yeah, he’s one of the biggest druggies in the school.” Dean replied. “He tried to get me to do it once last year, I almost tried it.”  
“I’m glad you didn’t. Can you imagine what Dad would do if he found out?” Sam asked.  
“What do you think Dad’s going to do when I come out to him?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged.  
“Hopefully nothing.” Sam said. The brothers sat quietly for a moment before Sam turned to Dean with a smile. “How did you end up coming out?” Dean let out a laugh.  
“The coach told me I was having trouble throwing straight and I told him I was also having trouble being straight.” Dean said. Sam giggled, making Dean grin. “Alright, I guess I’ll go talk to Mom and Dad now.” Dean grabbed his backpack and slid out of the car, Sam right behind him. Dean dropped his backpack by the door and kicked off his boots before padding into the living room where his dad was watching a game. Mary was in the kitchen making dinner, you could hear her singing Hey Jude over the sounds of cheering fans in a stadium. Dean took a deep breath.  
“Mom, Dad. Can we talk?” Dean asked. John muted the game and Mary moved into the living room, wiping her hands on her apron.  
“Of course.” Mary said. “What’s on your mind Dean?”  
“I have something I need to tell you.” Dean said.  
“Did you get someone pregnant?” John asked. Dean looked shocked for a second before he shook his head.  
“No. I’m not even dating anyone.” Dean said. “Actually, I wanted to tell you…” Dean stopped for a minute to calm himself before continuing. “I’m gay.” He was met with silence.  
“I know.” Mary finally said. Dean turned to his mom.  
“That’s exactly what Benny said to me.” Dean said “Am I really that easy to read?”  
“No, Sam told me after you told him, and I just got a call from Mrs. Ramone.” Mary said. Dean turned to face the twelve year old behind him. Sam wouldn’t meet his eyes.  
“You told mom?” Dean asked. “You swore you wouldn’t say anything.”  
“I’m sorry.” Sam muttered.  
“When did you decide this?” John asked. Dean glanced down at the floor before looking up at his dad.  
“In junior high. When I was fourteen.” Dean said.  
“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” John asked.  
“I was afraid of what you’d say.” Dean replied. John was quiet for a moment while he studied his oldest.  
“What made you decide to tell us now?”   
“I accidently came out at school today and I thought I’d better tell you before someone else does.” Dean said.  
“How did you accidently come out?” John asked.  
“The coach was critiquing my throws at practice and told me I was having trouble throwing straight and I guess my mouth reacted before my brain and I told him I was also having trouble being straight.” Dean said.  
“Always the smartass, even when you don’t mean to be.” John chuckled. “Well I guess all I can say is make sure you use protection no matter who you’re with.” Sam made a disgusted sound behind Dean.  
“Dad!” Dean yelped.   
“What?” John asked defensively. “I would tell you the same thing if you were with a girl.” Dean shook his head and stood up.  
“Let me know when dinner’s ready. I’m going to do homework.” Dean said hurrying up the stairs. Sam followed behind him and sat down on his bed.  
“Are you actually doing homework?” Sam asked. Dean sat down on his own bed across from Sam’s.   
“No, when have you known me to actually do homework before it’s due?” Dean asked, grabbing his laptop from the desk.  
“Good point.” Sam said grabbing his own laptop to do his homework. Dean logged into ChatBook and clicked on Benny’s name.  
DEAN: Hey Benny, I just came out to my parents.  
BENNY: How did that go?  
DEAN: Better than I thought. My dad actually was really nice about it and mom already knew, Sam blabbed to her when I told him.  
BENNY: Well at least now they know. Guess who else knows now.  
DEAN: Who?  
BENNY: A certain blue eyed cheerleader that you are infatuated with.  
DEAN: Cas…  
BENNY: Yep, he asked me today if you would be interested in going on a date with him.  
DEAN: What did you say?  
BENNY: I told him to ask you.  
DEAN: I didn’t know you and Cas talked.  
BENNY: He’s my neighbor. I give him a ride to and from school everyday.  
Dean leaned back against the wall, resting his laptop on his legs. Another chat box popped up next to Benny’s. Dean clicked on it, the box didn’t have a name which meant he wasn’t friends with the person messaging him.  
NONAME: Hello, this is Castiel.  
DEAN: Hey.  
NONAME: I wanted to ask if you would be up to going on a date with me?  
DEAN: I would love to. I work on the weekends until 5. Does Saturday at six work for you?  
NONAME: Yes, although I do not have a car, I will require a ride.  
DEAN: That’s fine, I can pick you up. What did you want to do?  
NONAME: Dinner sound good?  
DEAN: Food is the best way to win my heart.  
NONAME: Oh good, I didn’t know what you would like to do.  
DEAN: You ever been to The Roadhouse?  
NONAME: Isn’t that a bar?  
DEAN: It’s a bar and grille. I know the owner and can get us the best seat. They should have a band on Saturday evening as well, how does that sound?  
NONAME: It sounds perfect. Do you need my address.  
DEAN: Nope just need to know which house by Benny is yours.  
NONAME: The yellow one  
DEAN: I will be there just before 6 on Saturday.   
NONAME: I’ll be waiting, now as much as I would enjoy talking, I must get to my homework. I will talk to you later Dean.  
DEAN: See you tomorrow Cas.   
Dean closed the chat and looked up at Sam who was giving him an odd look.  
“You watching porn over there?” Sam asked.   
“No. I wouldn’t do that with you in the room, you’re too young to hear that, let alone see it.” Dean replied.  
“Then why are you blushing and why do you have a boner?” Sam asked. Dean blushed even brighter.  
“I was just talking to Cas.” Dean said. Sam raised an eyebrow.   
“What the hell were you talking about that made you that horny?” Sam asked. It was Dean’s turn to raise an eyebrow; sometimes the way Sam talked surprised the sixteen year old.  
“He just asked me on a date.” Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to his homework.  
Saturday  
Dean wiped his hands on his jeans and stared at the Honda. It was nothing more than a shell and some seats now, he’d just spent the last four hours tearing it apart in search of usable parts.  
“Dean, we’ve got a car that needs an oil change. Yer daddy and I are busy, can you do it?” Bobby yelled from the door. Dean looked up at the older man and nodded. He grabbed his coke he’d been working on and climbed of the pile of parts he’d created.  
In the shop were three cars, one was on jack stands and his dad was lying underneath it, another one had the hood up and was hooked up to a battery charger while Bobby worked on something under the hood and the third was sitting by the door. But the car isn’t what caught Dean’s eye. It was the messy black hair and bright blue eyes.   
Dean grabbed the tools he would need and the other set of jack stands before walking over to the car. As he got closer he noticed that Castiel was wearing tight spandex shorts and a sparkly black tank top with his name on the back of it. Dean’s cock twitched and he had to force himself to calm down.  
“Hey Cas.” Dean said. Castiel jumped, obviously startled.  
“Hello Dean. I was not aware that you worked here.” Castiel said.  
“Yeah, I do the easy jobs when my dad or Bobby can’t get to them, or I clean the shop.” Dean said. “I enjoy being around the cars.”  
“I know nothing about cars.” Castiel said. “I just know my dad says mine needs an oil change.”  
“Well, lets see. Do you know how to pop the hood?” Dean asked.  
“Yes. Give me a moment.” Castiel said. He opened the driver door and pulled a lever. The hood latch released and Dean pulled it up. He pulled out the dipstick for the oil only to find it dry as a bone.  
“Dude, your car has no oil and it does, it’s not enough to reach the dipstick. You’re lucky you didn’t throw a rod or burn up your engine.” Dean said. He pulled over the jack and lifted the car, sliding the jack stands under the car. He grabbed the creeper and slid under the car.   
Castiel  
Castiel sat down on a stool out of Dean’s way and watched the teenager work. He replaced Castiel’s oil filter and put new oil into the car before checking the rest of the fluids.  
“How often do you check any of your fluids or have them checked?” Dean asked.  
“I’ve never checked it, but my brother also drives the car and I don’t know how often he’s checked them.” Castiel said.  
“I thought you said you don’t have a car.” Dean said as he slid out from under it.  
“It’s not technically mine. The car belongs to my brother Gabriel. I had dance this morning so I had to take it. My dad told me to bring it in to have the oil checked before giving it back to Gabriel.” Castiel replied. “I only get to drive it when I have dance in the morning.”  
“You dance as well as do cheer?” Dean asked.  
“Yes. I have been in an alternative dance class since I was four.” Castiel said.   
“I bet you’re super flexible.” Dean said before turning bright red when he realized how sexual that comment sounded. “I’m sorry, that came out way dirtier than I had intended it.”  
“It is alright. I am pretty flexible. I can go down into a full split and lie flat on my stomach. I would demonstrate, but I do not believe this floor is very clean.” Castiel said. Dean looked down at the shop floor. Floor dry was littered across the shop, as well as dirt leaves and various car fluids.  
“It’s not. I don’t even think it’s ever been swept.” Dean said.   
“Dean, introduce me to your friend.” John said walking up to the teenagers.  
“Dad this is Cas.” Dean said. “Cas, this is my dad.”  
“Cas?” John asked. “Oh the kid you have a date with tonight.”   
“Yes.” Dean replied.  
“Well, why don’t you take off early and you can have more time for this date.” John said. Dean looked up at the clock on the wall, it was just after three.  
“But I’m not technically off until five.” Dean said.  
“That’s alright. I’m sure Bobby won’t care.” John said glancing back at his friend. Bobby shook his head without looking up. “Go home, get cleaned up and take this boy to a movie and dinner or bowling.”  
“I would not mind a game of laser tag if you’re up for it.” Cas said. “I just need to go home to shower and put on real clothes.”  
“Not that you don’t look hot in those.” Dean heard himself say. He blushed again as his dad let out a loud laugh. “I’m sorry Cas. My mouth seems to be running without my brains permission today.”  
“It’s fine. I’m very much enjoying it.” Cas said with a grin. Dean grinned back and handed Cas his keys.  
“Give me a half hour and I can pick you up.” Dean said.  
“I’ll be ready.” Cas said. Dean hurried home to shower and change. He pulled on his khaki shorts and a black t-shirt and his boots before climbing into his car and driving over to Benny’s neighborhood to pick up Cas.   
The teenagers went to the fun center in downtown Lawrence and spent four hours playing different games. They only stopped when they realized how hungry they were and instead of going to The Roadhouse like they had planned Dean bought a pizza and they went back to the Winchesters to watch movies in Sam and Dean’s bedroom.  
“Don’t mind the room. My little brother and I share.” Dean said.  
“Why?” Cas asked. “I am sure the house is big enough that you could have your own room.”   
“I could, but Sammy and I just never bothered to move into our own rooms. When we were younger our parents just thought it was easier for us to share and since then we’ve always been in the same room.” Dean said.  
“That does not bother you?” Cas asked as Dean put a movie into the DVD player.  
“Not really. Sammy and I are really close so it’s never been a problem.” Dean said. He sat down on his bed and Cas sat next to him, their legs touching from hip to foot. Halfway through the movie Dean’s hands began to wander up Cas’s shirt and the smaller boy leaned into him. It wasn’t long before Cas found himself in Dean’s lap with the other teens tongue exploring his mouth. Cas rocked on Dean’s lap, groaning at the friction it created on his cock.  
“Fuck, that’s really hot.” Dean moaned grabbing Cas’s ass.  
“Dean, I really wanna see it.” Cas muttered. Dean nodded and leaned back so he could get to his zipper. He unzipped his jeans and lifted his hips so he could slide them down. His cock twitched in his boxers when Cas’s eyes landed on the bulge. Cas licked his lips and watched as Dean hooked his thumbs in his waist band and pulled his boxers down.  
“Oh shit, it’s huge.” Cas breathed, his hand moving automatically to the thick, long dick in front of him. Dean groaned when Cas wrapped his hand around his cock, his long, slender fingers felt amazing on his shaft.  
“Cas.” Dean whined, pushing up into Cas’s hand.  
“Dean, can I suck it?” Cas whispered.   
“Oh fuck yes.” Dean moaned. He slid down the wall and opened his legs as far as his pants would allow. Cas leaned down and licked up the vein on the underside of Dean’s shaft, watching the member twitch with excitement. He moved to the head and sucked gently, licking over the slit. Dean moaned softly above him, encouraging him to keep going. The smaller teen slid his mouth down Dean’s length until his nose hit Dean’s pelvis, and he was buried in the dark blonde curls that surrounded the base of Dean’s cock. He slid back up, scraping his teeth along the dick as he went. In no time at all Dean was whining and moaning above him, unable to form words besides Cas’s name. Dean grabbed onto Cas’s hair, pulling gently.  
“F-fuck. Cas, gonna come.” Dean panted, pushing his hips up into Cas’s face. Cas looked up at Dean’s face. The sixteen year old had his eyes closed, mouth open as he panted and moaned, sweat clung to his brow and his cheeks were tinged pink. He began to suck harder, keeping his eyes on Dean.   
Dean opened his eyes and met Cas’. His eyes were blown wide with lust, black almost taking over the blue. Cas grinned around his mouthful and slid all the way to the base, swallowing around the head of Dean’s cock. Dean gasped as the constricting movement of Cas’s throat yanked his orgasm from him.   
Cas pulled off and licked his lips before moving in to kiss Dean. He slipped his tongue into the teens mouth, enjoying the way Dean panted into the kiss.  
“Fuck that was amazing. Where’d you learn to suck cock like that?” Dean asked after a moment.  
“I’ve read way too much gay porn.” Cas said. Dean chuckled and reached for Cas’ cock still in his pants.   
“I wanna suck yours.” Dean said.  
“Give me a minute. I came when you did.” Cas said. Dean looked down at Cas’ crotch and grinned.  
“Guess we’d better clean up anyways. I’m surprised my parents haven’t come in here to check on us.” Dean said.  
“With the noise you were making I’m sure they were afraid too.” Cas teased.  
NO POV  
Dean and Cas continued to date through the next year and a half of high school and well into college before Dean proposed. They were married on a sunny Friday afternoon in the Winchester’s backyard and moved into an apartment near the auto shop.


End file.
